


My Potter Boyfriend

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Pining, Slytherin plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Scorpius has a Potter boyfriend, it’s just not the one everyone thinks.





	My Potter Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this prompt I couldn’t resist! Thanks to J, M, S and S for looking this over. I owe you all chocolate.

My Potter Boyfriend

Landing in front of Potter Cottage in Godric’s Hollow, Scorpius pauses to look up at the house. It’s not as grand as Malfoy Manor, but he spends so much time here it has practically become his second home.

He walks up the path, feeling the wards part to let him in, and he smiles. When he knocks on the door, he’s got one hand behind his back with fingers crossed. Perhaps this will be the day he has the courage to confess his feelings. Maybe if the right person appears…

Unfortunately, it’s Lily Luna who opens the door and not, as Scorpius hopes, James. “Al!” she shouts, turning her back on Scorpius. “Your boyfriend’s here!” 

Scorpius clears his throat. “Actually, Al and I aren’t—”

“Oh, hey, Scorpius.” James appears carrying a broom and wearing tight jeans and a t-shirt that has to be two sizes too small to account for why Scorpius can see every one of his chest, abdominal, and arm muscles, and for why his breath freezes in his chest. Fuck, but James has fine muscles. 

“Here to see Al?” James asks, pulling Scorpius back from the vision in his head of James and his fine muscled body on top of his in a bed. Or against a wall. Anywhere, really. “He’s around here somewhere.” James breezes past a dazed Scorpius. “I’m off for some flying time. Staying for dinner?” 

Scorpius swallows and struggles to recall words. “…” 

“I hope you do.” James smiles, his brown eyes twinkling, and Scorpius’ heart flips in his chest. “Al’s always in a much better mood when you’re around.”

“I—really?”

“There you are! Finally.” Albus appears and all but drags Scorpius inside. “You home for dinner, Jamie?”

“Of course.” James turns away, muscles ripping as he slings his broom over his shoulders. “Wouldn’t miss it.” 

“Brilliant.” Albus links his arm with Scorpius’. “See you later.” Scorpius starts to turn to look back at James, but Albus hisses, “Eyes front!” 

Scorpius frowns. “What in Merlin’s name are you—?”

“Shh,” says Albus, chivvying Scorpius up the stairs. “I’ve come up with the perfect way to get you and Jamie together. Now shut it.” 

Scorpius obeys until they’re in Albus’ room, then reclaims his arm, spinning to face him. “Right, what mad plan have you come up with this time?”

Albus flops onto his bed and smirks up at Scorpius. “My plans are never mad.” 

“Oh yeah?” Scorpius folds his arms across his chest and glares at him. “Two words. Sorting Hat.”

“Oh, well, you _would_ bring that up.” Albus waves a hand in a dismissive gesture. “I was twelve. It was early in my plotting days. I’m more mature now.” 

“You’re lucky you lived to see the _mature_ age of eighteen,” snaps Scorpius, perching on the side of the bed. “I thought McGonagall’s head was going to explode when she found the Hat in our room.” 

“It’s not like we damaged it.” Albus huffs. “I just wanted to see how its magic works.” 

“And make it spit curse words when sorting people into Houses other than Slytherin,” Scorpius reminds him. 

“Oh yeah.” Albus grins. “Admit it. That was a brilliant idea. And it would have worked, too, if the headmistress hadn’t immediately noticed it was gone.” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe she placed a tracker on it!” 

“As it turns out, she was wise to do that. She must be used to student antics by now, I suppose.” Scorpius sighs and stretches out on the bed beside Albus. “All right, fine, fill me in on your brilliant plan to get me a date with your brother.” 

Rolling over onto his stomach, Albus smirks at Scorpius. “Okay, so first, I think Jamie fancies you just as much as you fancy him.”

Scorpius folds his arms behind his head and raises an eyebrow. “And what leads you to that conclusion?”

“The way he looks at you. Plus, he’s always asking about you.” Albus’ face twists into an exaggeratedly fatuous expression. ‘Is Scorpius coming over? What’s he doing these days? Is his arse fine or what?’”

Scorpius groans. “He didn’t say that about my arse!” He pauses. “Did he?” 

“He may as well have done.” Albus shakes his head. “Salazar but you have it bad, mate.” He sighs. “I don’t get it. I don’t think he’s even remotely hot, but whatever.”

“Of course you don’t get it, he’s your brother. If you thought he was hot, it’d be creepy.” Scorpius exhales. “Anyway, quit stalling and tell me the plan.” 

“Simple. Everyone already assumes you and I are dating. So we pretend we really are, Jamie gets jealous, he makes a play for you, you tell him we’re just friends, and you’ll be shagging him in no time.” 

Scorpius’ mouth drops open. “That is the stupidest idea ever.” 

“No it’s not. First, I don’t have stupid ideas, and two, it’ll work.” 

“Why would it? Your entire family already assumes we’re dating, and he hasn’t done anything yet.” Scorpius closes his eyes. “Why would us pretending to date change anything?” 

“Because up to this point you and I have been denying it.” Albus kicks Scorpius, making his eyes fly open. “But when we _don’t_ deny it, he’ll think we _are_ and he’ll be bent out of shape and try to break us up so he can have you.”

Scorpius sits up, staring down at Albus. “All right,” he says slowly. “But here’s the thing. Do I really want someone who would do that to his own brother? How could I ever trust him?”

“Are you sure you’re not a Hufflepuff?” Albus snorts. “How does it matter how you get him as long as you get him?” 

Shaking his head, Scorpius turns away, placing his feet on the floor. “It matters how I get him. He’s not just some bloke I want to shag and forget, he’s… Never mind, I should go—”

“Fine. Stop. You’re right.” Albus’ hand lands on Scorpius’ shoulder. “And congratulations, you passed the test.” 

Scorpius shoots a glare back over his shoulder. “The what?” he snaps, tone flat. “Are you saying that was all a test?”

Albus shrugs. “Hey, I had to be sure. I figured you’d pass, but you never know. We’re Slytherin. Some of us think the end justifies the means.” 

“How long have we been friends?” Scorpius asks. “How could you think I would—?”

Albus holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Hey, you never know what someone will do until they’re placed in the situation. Now, would you care to hear the real plan?” 

“I’ve only been asking since I got here, you pillock,” mutters Scorpius, shifting around to face him again. “So yes!” 

Albus smirks. “Here’s the thing. Jamie’s a simple creature. Subtlety’s going to be lost on him. You’re going to have to smack him over the head with it.” 

Scorpius blinks. “You mean just…come out and ask him out or something? Salazar, that sounds dreadful.” 

Albus’ expression turns earnest. “I know, I know,” he says, his tone soothing. “It’s rather horrifying how bloody Gryffindor he is, actually. But I think that’s the only thing that’ll work. Plus, someone has to make a move, otherwise you’ll both just keep pining.” 

“I’m not _pining_ ,” Scorpius scoffs. 

“Uh huh.” Albus’ smirk is knowing. “I’d believe you, except I saw the way you looked at him when you were both downstairs.” Leaning in, he pokes Scorpius in the chest. “You, mate, have it bad.” 

Scorpius ignores that. Albus knows him a bit too well for any denials to ring true. “If he’s such a Gryffindor, and he’s pining as you say, why hasn’t he asked me out already?” Scorpius hears the whine in his voice, but he can’t help it. “It would be so much easier if he did the asking.” 

“He is, in his own way.” Albus nods towards the window. “That looks like a classic mating display if I ever saw one.” 

Scorpius glances towards the window, his mouth dropping open when he sees James swooping and soaring in the air outside. He’s an aggressive flier, his body low on the broom, his face set in a determined expression. Once again, Scorpius’ heart flips in his chest, heat settling in his core. “Oh…wow.” 

Albus groans. “Merlin, you two are going to be awful once you get together.” 

Dragging his eyes away from James, Scorpius frowns at Albus. “What does that mean?” 

“It means you’re both ridiculously romantic, and I fully expect lots of hand-holding, pet names, and eye-fucking. Merlin help me.”

Scorpius snorts. “I’d be happy with just regular fucking.” He pauses. “Although I _am_ hoping the fucking will be spectacular—”

“La la la,” sings Albus, raising his hands up to cover his ears. “When you do end up shagging him, I’d appreciate if you _don’t_ share details, please.” 

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. “You wanted to hear all about my dates with Henry Nott.” 

“Nott isn’t _my brother_.” Albus shudders. “I’m going with the theory that no one in my family has sex. Ever.” 

“But your parents—”

“No!” Albus’ expression looks pained. “They…did whatever’s necessary to have three children, but nothing more. Nothing!” 

“You have the oddest phobias.” Scorpius shakes his head. “I’m pretty sure your parents, like mine, have regular sex, just from the way they look at each other—”

“Stop! No one wants to think about their parents that way.” 

“Actually—”

Before Scorpius completes his sentence, Albus snaps, “Enough! Do not make me hex you!” 

Slowly, Scorpius smirks. “Sorry, but you deserved that after the rotten trick you played on me earlier.” 

Albus’ eyes narrow. “Arse.” He shakes his head, but the small smile playing about his lips reassures Scorpius he’s not truly upset. “I should hex you on principle.” 

“Then your family will think we broke up because you abused me.” 

Albus rolls his eyes. “Pillock. Go on, then, stop talking and stare longingly at my brother, I know you want to. While you do that, I have to come up with the perfect announcement to make over dinner.” 

Scorpius’ eyes are already tracing the long lines of James’ leans legs as he hovers casually in the air just outside Albus’ room. It takes a moment for Albus’ other words to sink in. “Wait,” he says, ripping his gaze away from James to stare at Albus. “What announcement?” 

Albus sighs. “My entire family thinks you and I are dating, remember?” he says. “If I make an announcement we’re not, and that it’s another member of my family that you fancy—”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Scorpius glances once again towards the window, but James is no longer in sight. Rising, Scorpius walks over to the window, peering out to look for him. “They’ll figure it out when we start dating.” 

“Maybe. Although they are mostly Gryffindors, and we’ve already established how awful they are with subtlety.” 

“Still.” Scorpius shakes his head, turning his back to the window and leaning against it. “Please don’t make any announcements. My preferred method for James discovering I fancy him is for me to say it, not you. And preferably in private.” 

A look of alarm, followed by amusement, crosses Albus’ face. “I don’t think you need to worry about that,” he says, standing up. “Not anymore.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Scorpius frowns. “What does that mean? And where are you going?”

“I think he means that since I’m here at the window, and I heard everything you said, you don’t need to be worried about someone else telling me,” comes James’ voice from behind Scorpius. “Also, I think he’s trying to give us some privacy so we can talk.” 

Wincing, Scorpius closes his eyes. “Fuck me,” he whispers.

“Not in my room,” grumbles Albus. “Find someplace else for that.” 

“That’s enough, Al. Weren’t you on your way out?” says James, tone dry. 

Scorpius sneaks a peek at James and the flat look on his face gives him the sudden urge to giggle. Biting back a smile, Scorpius sighs instead, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off his headache. Bloody Potters!

“Fine, fine, I’m leaving,” says Albus, starting towards the door. He pauses when he gets there. “But remember, no shagging on my bed!” he snaps, pointing a finger at them before he exits. 

Once the door closes, Scorpius slowly turns to face James fully, tilting his chin up defiantly when their eyes meet. “This isn’t how I hoped you’d find out,” he says. “But I’m not sorry you know. And if you’re not interested, all you have to do is tell me and I’ll—”

“Stop right there,” says James. Leaning over, he climbs into Albus’ room, pulling his broom in after him. “I’d rather use all my concentration for this conversation and not have to worry about plummeting to the ground, if that’s all right.” His eyes narrow. “And as for not being interested—” he smiles, setting his broom against the wall, “—why do you think I was hovering outside the window listening?” 

“I…Oh.” Scorpius exhales. “What if Albus and I had been snogging or something?” 

James shrugs. “Then I’d have my answer and I’d leave you two alone.” He clears his throat. “Not that it would change how I feel about you.” 

“And how’s that?” asks Scorpius, his heart speeding up as James’ expression turns almost predatory. “And if you like me, why do you avoid me?”

“Oh, I definitely like you,” James growls, reaching forward and looping an arm around Scorpius’ waist. “And I’ve avoided you because I felt guilty fancying my brother’s boyfriend. Now that I know you’re not, though—” 

“Yes?” whispers Scorpius. “Now what?”

“Now I get to see if kissing you lives up to my fantasies,” says James, and before Scorpius can react to _that_ , he’s being forcefully and expertly kissed. 

Tilting his head so their lips seal together, Scorpius sighs into James’ mouth, slides his arms around his waist, and hangs on. 

James, Scorpius quickly realises, kisses the way he flies, aggressively, with attention to detail, his tongue sliding into Scorpius’ mouth without hesitation, searching as if on a mission. As soon as Scorpius responds, kissing him back, however, the kiss turns sensual, languorous, with James’ hands settling on Scorpius’ arse to squeeze. 

Scorpius is rocking against him, his breath catching in his throat when he feels the heat of James’ cock practically branding his thigh. 

They break for air, Scorpius moaning as James arches against him, their clothed cocks sliding against each other. “We shouldn’t…not here…” he gasps, his hands fisting James’ shirt as he clings to him and sanity. “Albus…will hex…us both.” 

“Worth it,” whispers James, sealing their mouths together once again. He walks Scorpius backwards until he’s wedged against the wall, deepening the kiss as he goes, and Scorpius surrenders to him, sliding his hands under James’ shirt to caress warm skin.

James deftly undoes Scorpius’ flies, Scorpius too caught up in a haze of pleasure to realise what’s happening until James’ fingers encircle his cock. “Fuck,” he cries, his cock spurting come all over James’ hand as lightning sizzles through him. His orgasm takes him by surprise, and he’s unable to speak, he just buries his face in the curve of James’ neck until his trembles subside. “Sorry,” he mumbles. 

James, who is kissing his neck, pauses, raising his head. “Are you mad?” he whispers. “That was hot as fuck, a helluva first kiss.” 

Scorpius exhales, smiles at James. “I suppose. Although I do wish I could’ve made you come, too.” 

“There’s still time.” James leans in, kissing him. “I’m pretty close right now.” 

“Yeah?” Scorpius murmurs against his lips. He moves his hands around to the front of James’ jeans, fumbling with the zipper. James helps him, and just as he gets his first look at James’ cock (lovely and thick), there’s banging on the door. 

“Mum and Dad are back with Indian take-away,” says Albus. “And you two had better not be shagging on my bed!” 

“We’re not!” cries James, twisting towards the door. “Now go away!” 

Scorpius grips James’ cock, fisting it lightly, smirking when a guttural groan emerges from his throat. “Ignore him,” he whispers. “Concentrate on me.” 

“You…make that…easy to do,” pants James, rocking into Scorpius’ hand. 

Scorpius smiles, speeding up his hand movements. “Glad you think so,” he murmurs, leaning in so his lips are barely touching James’. “Now…come for me, gorgeous.” 

Garbled, unintelligible words spill from James’ throat as his body shakes and his cock spurts all over Scorpius’ hand. 

Scorpius strokes him through it, only stopping when James gasps, “Enough!” into the curve of his neck. 

While James collects himself, Scorpius holds him, listening to him breathe, and inhaling his scent, redolent of wind and leaves and spices.

“You smell amazing,” whispers James, kissing Scorpius’ neck. 

Scorpius sighs. “So do you.” 

“Yeah?” Raising his head, James’ eyes meet Scorpius’. “I really want to fuck you.” 

A spark of desire shoots through Scorpius, heat settling in his core. “I want that, too.” 

“Good.” James’ slow smile is full of wicked promise. He bends his head, once again nibbling along the column of Scorpius’ neck, laving his Adam’s apple with his tongue.

Scorpius’ tilts his head back in wordless encouragement, but as James continues kissing him, he hums. “We can’t. Your parents.” 

“Ugh.” Slowly, James pulls away. “You’re right.” His eyes meet Scorpius’ again, his smile is rueful. “I hate that you are, but you are.” 

Scorpius shrugs. “You’ll get used to it.” He grins as James snorts. “Plus, the sooner we go down and get this over with, the sooner we can leave and then—”

“Mmm, and then,” agrees James. “Fine. We’ll do this your way.” After pressing a firm kiss to Scorpius’ mouth, he pulls away, tucks himself in. “Later, when I can take care of you properly, though? We’ll do that _my_ way.” 

Scorpius shivers at the predatory look in James’ eyes. “I can’t wait.” 

Once they’ve cleaned themselves up as best they can with spells, James takes Scorpius’ hand and they exit Albus’ room. 

Feeling self-conscious, Scorpius lingers behind James as he follows him down the stairs. He can hear the entire Potter family chatting in the living room, and it’s obvious they’re talking about him. About _them_.

“…thought Scorpius was dating you, Al,” says Mr Potter. 

“We all thought that,” chimes in Mrs Potter, and Scorpius can hear the amusement in her voice. “But then, who can keep up with kids these days? At least Scorpius is dating _someone_ in this house. Otherwise, why would he spend so much time here?” 

“We _are_ best friends, Mum,” Albus says. “It’s not that strange.”

“I think it’s strange,” says Lily Luna. “In my experience, Slytherins rarely date out of House. And when they do, it’s Ravenclaws, not Gryffindors.” 

“In your _experience_?” says Mr Potter, tone sharp. “What precisely do you mean by experience?” 

“Dad!” Lily Luna whines. 

“The sort of experience one doesn’t discuss with one’s father, but with one’s mother,” says Mrs Potter, soothingly. “Some things should remain private, dear.” 

“You know you can tell me anything, don’t you, Lily? And if anyone bothers you—”

“I can take care of myself, Dad. It’s hard enough for boys to ask me out knowing you’re _Harry Potter, Head Auror_!” 

“Any boy who’s intimidated by that doesn’t deserve you.” 

Scorpius exhales and prepares to pretend not to be intimidated. 

James, apparently sensing his discomfort, squeezes his hand. “It’ll be fine,” he whispers. “They already love you.” 

Scorpius isn’t so sure about that, but as James draws him forward, and they enter the room to face the Potters, he relaxes. After all, he’s not alone. And, clinging to his new boyfriend’s hand, he smiles.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
